


Pick-Up Lines

by HK44



Series: Prompts: 2017 Edition! [10]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Prompt Fill, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: Billy gestured loosely with both hands. “Try pick-up lines on you.”Jason flushed and glanced to the side for a second, trying to wrap his mind around what Billy was asking. “You want to hit on me?”





	Pick-Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Okay that last Billy/Jason completely tore me up. Like I'm mad that you did it but it was so good so I'm angry at myself for loving it. any way would you mind doing a flirty Jason/Billy one? Run with it however you please. Also I hope you're doing your homework and not procrastinating like a pro like me

“You want to what?”

Billy gestured loosely with both hands. “Try pick-up lines on you.”

Jason flushed and glanced to the side for a second, trying to wrap his mind around what Billy was asking. “You want to hit on me?”

“Yes.” Billy rubbed his face. “They’re important to romance, I’m sure of it.”

“Billy, they’re really not.”

“I looked it up,” Billy insisted. Before Jason could protest, Billy quickly added, “And I asked Zack. And he has two girlfriends so he must know what he’s talking about.”

Jason rubbed his eyes agitatedly. He was going to slap Zack next time he saw him. “I just don’t think-”

“Please?” Billy squeezed his hands into tight fists at his side.

“Billy-” Jason sighed. “Why do you want to anyway?”

Billy eyed him for a second, quiet. Then, he rocked back on his heels, stopped looking at Jason and said, “There’s a guy. I like. At school.”

“And you think pick up lines will make him date you?”

“I think they’ll help to see if he likes me back,” Billy explained. “But I need to know which ones are better.”

Jason sighed and settled onto the edge of his bed. “Alright, Billy. Woo me.”

Billy burst into a wide grin, hands rapidly clapping together. “Okay, okay. Um, hmm. I wrote a bunch of them down.” Billy fiddled through his pockets, pulling out stray bits of wire and screws until he got to a small but thickly folded piece of paper. It unravelled into a long list. “I’m going to go in order.”

“Okay, Billy,” Jason said, rubbing his face.

If he was lucky, they’d all be too terrible to feel any which way towards.

And if he was luckier still, the guy Billy liked would disappear off the face of the planet before Billy could hit on him.

Billy cleared his throat. “I’m just wanted to let you know that I’m not a hoarder.” He glanced up, eyes meeting Jason’s, soft and warm. “But I really want to keep you forever.”

It was cheesy and ridiculous but the way Billy said it, soft and wanting, had Jason’s insides squirming. When Billy didn’t continue on, Jason rubbed his arms. “Uh, that was- it- mm, that one’s fine, Billy.”

Billy grinned. “Yeah?”

“Yep.” Jason popped the ‘p’ and refused to meet Billy’s happy face. “Definitely should- should use that one.”

“Okay!” Billy glanced back down at his list. “Are you a camera? Because every time I look at your face, I smile.” And he did, grinning wide and happy at Jason’s face. 

Warmth bloomed in his stomach but Jason just snorted. “A little cheesy, Billy.”

Billy nodded. He licked his lips. His hands shook a little and he exhaled. “Um-” He scratched under his ear and looked up at Jason. “I don’t believe in love at first sight, but I’m willing to make an exception for you.”

Jason laughed. Okay, that one was pretty cute. “Smooth, Billy.”

Billy smiled and went on. “I don’t normally let people touch me but angels are a different case.”

There was a patient pause as Jason took that in. He squeezed his hand into a brief fist. “That one’s good too.”

“Probably because it’s true.”

Jason smiled, thinking of all the times Billy let him and no one else touch his arm, his skin, brief or longer lasting.. “Does that mean I’m an angel?”

“The most angelic,” Billy said patiently and Jason’s smile grew a little wider. Billy glanced down at his list again and Jason waited for another cheesy but sweet ringer when Billy, voice shaking, said, “I guess that means I should call God, cause he’s missing his most important one.”

Jason paused. Blinked. Considered what was happening and exhaled slowly.

Billy bit his lip. In his hands his paper was crinkling as he tightened his grip on it. “Not good?”

Jason shook his head and stood up sharply. “No, no. It was good, Billy.” He rubbed his neck. “But, um, a nicer one would be-” And he dropped his hand, running his fingers soft and light over Billy’s face. “-I didn’t know angels could fly so low.”

Billy smiled softly. “You know, Zack bet me twenty dollars that you wouldn’t get the point until the last one.”

“Well, I guess someone owes you twenty dollars then, huh, Billy?”

Billy shrugged. “Not as a bad as owing someone three months worth of kisses.”

Jason laughed. “Can I start putting a dent in that?”

The list fluttered to the floor and Billy stepped closer into Jason’s space. “Yeah, but you should know that you’ve accrued _a lot_  of interest.”

Jason smirked and nuzzled Billy’s cheek, letting his arms draped over Billy’s shoulders and keep him close. “Can’t wait to start paying it off.”

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be as short or as silly but I messed up and posted it to my blog without starting so I wound up speedwriting it all in 40 minutes. It came out pretty cute though??? (Sorta??)
> 
> (Prompts are still closed)
> 
> [Tumblr](http://happyk44.tumblr.com/post/160086000662/okay-that-last-billyjason-completely-tore-me-up) || [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/hk44_art/)


End file.
